Talk:Berlshenk
Suggestion Some of these I'd break into their own pages.. IE all the companions, maybe make a link list going to individual pages for each person. The list for the guild I'd also make separate.. as there is an entire section for "guilds and groups". This page you kinda want to make only about your character and their history.. think of it as a D&D character sheet if you will. Just a suggestion though. --SilverShadow 23:26, 19 February 2007 (GMT) Notes about this character page Biobox To help make it easier to find the basic information about this character, a template is provided here if you'd like to use it. The Biobox automatically categorizes a character page and creates a basic biographical description box. This is intended to ease the process of writing the basic, "dry" character information and sorting it into the wiki, as well as establishing a standard character page appearance. This is just meant as a way of spreading the word to folks that wish to use the template but made their page before it existed or did not know how to use it. :--Tai 03:27, 2 May 2007 (UTC) ... Did someone really have to remove all my stuff? I wish someone got my consent before they ripped everything out. EDIT:Hm. This Wiki is starting to become troublesome. --Berlshenk 20:25, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Berl, maybe I can help. As a moderator, I placed the hidden biobox template on your page. This is a tool to allow easy sorting into categories and does not affect the page appearance. I have added it back in. That shouldn't pose a problem. I see that a IP (24.35.71.54) did remove blocks of text today. If that wasn't you, I can either protect this page so it's locked (and could unlock it when you wanted to edit), or look into the editing to see if it was defacement (which earns a ban for some period of time). Let me know what you'd like. --Tai 20:51, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Also, I like what you're doing with the companions. Are the ones you just made today NPC's? If so, we should tag them with the NPC category, even the pets: Category:NPC I generated a template (like the biobox for characters) IF you want to use it. You can find that here, and see an example of its use over at Kareth. Very nice looking stuff! Thanks for posting it all. --Tai 20:59, 16 May 2007 (UTC) The edit was in relation to my blunder (that's my IP)... I have no idea what I did, but it's been sorted out. Also, the companions (excluding the pets and AF) are mostly played by me or have a good part in Berlshenk's history. I don't want to go through all the hassle of categorizing the companions as NPC's or not because... well, it's not really true that they're NPC's. I just happen to play SOME of them. :) Anyways, every thing's been sorted out. I organized the companions and placed them on separate pages (except the AF crew, of course) so it would look more cleaner. I may also place additional information on their pages, so I request that you lock the companion pages until I start placing more information on them. Thanks for the help, Tai. :D Alright, I'll lock them up but that means you'd need a moderator to unlock them. If you're concerned about defacement, keep in mind that we can always rollback to a version prior to that (and we keep a pretty close eye on the pages imo). Also, I'll talk to Lil to find out how she feels about uncategorized pages. Ideally, I'd like to see the PC's and NPC's categorized so they show up on the list of characters on ER. Right now those pages could only be found from Berl's page. So let's see what the head honcho thinks, eh? --Tai 22:11, 16 May 2007 (UTC) OMG HEAD HONCHO! D: *Cower* --Berlshenk 22:17, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Protection stuff Hey Berl, Seems protecting pages is frowned upon, see my talk page and Wikia's protection guidelines. We are working on some templates that make clear the author's wish ('edit for spelling only please', 'please make suggestions in the talk section', etc.). Additionally, we keep a close eye on pages and, thanks to the saved history, can easily undo any undesired changes. So, this is all by way of saying I'm going to unlock the pages but that I don't think your pages are at that much risk. Make sense? --Tai 13:04, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Ah, gotcha. Thanks for helping me rework my pages and whatnot! :D --Berlshenk 19:28, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Sure thing! When you get a chance, can you list which of the companions are NPCs and which are played? I'm impressed with your full-blown case of alt-itis --Tai 19:34, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Alright, I organized which are NPC's and which are played. I also uploaded (albeit messily) new, updated pictures of Merinda, Catherine, Ezb and Krassik. Mhukah and Hakuum are also considered NPC's, too. :> EDIT: Dear lord! .JPG quality should be classified as a type of quality to describe crap. --Berlshenk 12:18, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Category Redirect? Berl, Are you sure you want that category of Category:Berlshenk to redirect to your character page? The value of having the category generated is that the page can serve as an index of any article with Berlshenk in the tag. Take a look at my character's page and contrast that to my category page for Tai. The category page is a useful way for someone to find all the articles (character page, maybe your pet's get tagged with Category:Berlshenk, stories you've authored, artwork by/about Berl, etc.). You sure you don't want a category page like that for Berl? --Tai 14:28, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Tai, I made a category page for myself. I'm also adding stuff into it, which is fun. Prepare to enter my organized world. :> --Berlshenk 03:54, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Update. Added Berlshenk's Journal, which is simply a link to Berlshenk's category page. I'll update his stories one day, but in the meanwhile you can read the two that I have there right now. :> --Berlshenk 12:39, 4 August 2007 (UTC) Story Overhaul Rewriting Berlshenk's companions so they sync in with his storyline. Also redid some pics and added some other pics as well. Several personalities and allegiances have been changed as well. Stay tuned for more. --Berlshenk 03:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC)